City Of Avian Hybrids
by IggyLikesToExplode
Summary: Max has Been captured by Sebastian. The flock fly back to NYC to find out clues. Will the Shadowhunters and the conclave help them? What is Sebastian up to This time? read to find out. Max & Fang, Clary & Jace, Simon & Isabelle, PLEASE READ!


**A/N**

** Hallo people :)**

**this is my Third fanfiction, and basically, my whole class is doing this mystery writing. My teacher said we could also use other characters from other books, and so i thought this up (I just finished the Mortal Instruments, like, three days ago, so it's kinda fresh in my mind and i'm also pretty obsessed with both series', so yeah). Anyways, I hope you like it and if you do, please eview, and if you don't, still review, give me some constructive critisizm so i can become a better writer :), and before i forget...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments or Maximum Ride. Trust me, i'll tell you if i turn into an old, balding dude or a redhead anytime soon (both are highly unlikely considering i'm a girl and probably wont ever dye my hair red)**

* * *

City of Avian Hybrids

Chapter 1

Max

"Max!" Gazzy jumped up and down excitedly. "Iggy just created this new explosive! Can we test it out?" He looked up at me with those giant, blue eyes pleadingly. It took all my willpower to say no. But it had to be done. Who knew how much damage one of Iggy's bombs could do? And wasn't I supposed to be _saving_ the world?

We were camping in the woods today, eating skinned desert rats that dark eyed, dark haired Fang had prepared over the fire (these were one of the few nights Iggy didn't cook). Of course, whenever we did eat desert rat, Nudge would temporarily become vegetarian.

"What is so great about desert at anyways?" she jabbered. "And besides, why do we have to eat the poor thing? Lettuce is so much better. Although it isn't the best tasting thing I have ever had. I think my favorite food would be those cheeseburgers we had once, right Max? When we ordered it at that restaurant. But then those stupid erasers had to show up. I hate era-"

Nudge made a break in her speech for a large yawn. I looked up at the tired faces of my flock.

"I'll take first watch." I said, and they all flew up in a tree to the branch of their liking. I extinguished the flame of our fire and sat at the base of a tree.

I soon heard the loud snores of Gazzy and Iggy, and the soft sighs of Nudge and Angel. Fang never made any noise.

It was almost the end of my shift, and I was planning on waking up Iggy. Why wake up the blind guy who loves creating explosives? Iggy could hear a squirrel coming a mile away, not to mention a helicopter or people.

Swish, swish.

I stiffened. _Calm down_, I thought. _It's probably just the wind._ But it could also be an eraser, flyboy, or someone else working for ITEX. I silently stood up, dusted off my jeans, and walked toward the direction of the noise.

Suddenly, without warning, I was grabbed by two hands, which shoved me into a car. _How could I miss the sound of a car?_ Someone jabbed a pointy stick on my throat, and started drawing something on it. I attempted a scream, but all that came out was dry air._ Help me, _I thought, before the soundless car lurched, then sleuth-like moved along.

Iggy

I wake up to a world of darkness, as always. I feel the warmth of the sun beating against my skin and wings_. Wasn't Max supposed to wake me up for my shift? _I thought. She was always an overachiever, keeping peace in the flock, always doing what was right. I jumped down from my branch and ruffled my wings.

Max had described our campsite to me earlier, and I started a fire. I took one of my pans and started cooking some bacon. Yes, bacon. Did you think we could survive on desert rat for our whole lives? I think only fang could do that.

Soon, the whole flock was waking up at the smell of sizzling bacon. I ruffled Gazzy's blonde hair (I can feel colors) when he asked for some.

"Where's Max?" asked Fang, chewing on a strip.

"She probably dosed off on her shift, she didn't wake me up for mine. MAX?" I hollered.

The flock was then up on their feet, looking for our leader, 5 crispy bacon strips in each of their hands.

We all went up in the air, our wings flapping in the sun, calling out her name occasionally. The flock searched the grounds of the forest, me trailing behind, being very useless in the situation. If only I could see, I might have been able to find her, or see something that could lead us to her.

"LOOK!" Gazzy exclaimed.

"I can't exactly see, guys." I said half irritated, half joking around.

"Sorry Iggy. But there are these weird twisting lines carved into the soil! So that means it was either Max carved these, which is doubtful, or someone captured her, and they carved it." Gazzy stated.

"Fang, We'll find Max." said Angel, probably trying to cheer up a stone-faced fang.

"Hey, guys, since Max is… on a temporary leave, I nominate Fang and I to be the Flock leaders! Just for now, of course." I suggested. I figured if Fang was the leader, it would get his mind off of max. Although he didn't show much emotion, it was obvious he had a crush on Max. Of course, she was completely oblivious to this and probably thought fang was an emotionless brick wall.

"I have an idea! We could all be detectives! Fang and I could be Sherlock Holmes and you three could be Watson!" I said, desperately trying to lighten the mood.

"But Watson is a GUY. Nudge and I are girls! I don't want to! And Celeste doesn't like the idea, either." Angel replied, hugging her stuffed teddy bear, celeste, to her chest.

"Anyways, we know for sure ITEX is definitely an alibi, now." Fang said, finally speaking up.

"So now what?" Nudge asked.

"Let's start with the marks. Maybe someone in the nearest town will know what they mean. It is definitely a forensic. And guys," I say with fierce determination, "we _will_ find Max. And a damn conclusion to this mystery."

Sebastian

"Hello Max," I say as the Blonde haired girl opened her eyes and glared at me. She tried talking, but I had applied a silent rune on her throat earlier, and all that came out was a dry cough.

"Welcome to Idris." I said grinning wickedly while pulling out my Seraph blade.

~oOo~

* * *

**Do you like it?**

**Is it good?**

**What did you think?**

**please R&R :)**

**Fly On,**

**~ILTE~**


End file.
